Tails' Birthday Story
by Shadz the Fox
Summary: This is just a quick story to kick off my FF account. I will be uploading longer stories in the near future. This story is just a little idea of how I think would have spent his birthday. Cody "Tyler" Prower actually belongs to a friend of mine. Enjoy!


The morning sun shone brightly and brilliantly through the bedroom window and onto the face of Miles "Tails" Prower. Today was a very special day for the young twin-tailed genius. Today was Tails' birthday. As the sun's rays warmed his orange fur, the little fox slowly stirred in his bed, finally opening his eyes and greeting the day. Tails groggily raised his hand, blocking the warming rays from shining into his large blue eyes. As Tails slowly sat up in bed, he rubbed his eyes and looked over at the calender on his wall, smiling at the date that was circled.

"Oh, boy! It's finally here! My birthday!" The young kit cheered excitedly as he leaped out of bed and landed on the floor. "I gotta get ready, big bro said he had a surprise for me today at Twinkle Park!" Tails said as he ran to take a shower, the soft pads of his paws nearly inaudible on the hardwood floor. Once Tails was done with his shower, he stepped out and began shaking dry, his fluffy fur poofing out in all directions. Once dry, Tails grabbed his orange towel and wrapped it around his waist as he walked over to the mirror and opened the medicine cabinet, taking out a toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste.

While brushing his teeth, Tails decided to have a little fun. He took some of the toothpaste foam and smeared it across his upper lip, resembling the large, goofy mustache of his enemy, Dr. Eggman. Looking in the mirror, the young kitsune began imitating the evil scientist, making goofy faces as he did so. "I am Dr. Rrrrrrobotnik! I say what I want! No! Prrrrrrromotion!? What for!?" Tails spit the toothpaste into the sink and rinses it out, then walked back into his bedroom to get dressed. he approached his dresser and pulled out a fresh pair of gloves and clean socks. Tails sat down on his bed and slipped on the gloves, followed by his socks, then his shoes.

"Time to go!" Tails ran down the stairs and into the hangar, where his planes were kept when not in use. The fox preferred flying using his unique twin tails, but today he was in a hurry, so he hopped into the X-Tornado and readied the controls. "System analysis complete. X-Tornado.... take off!" Tails yelled as he pulled back on the controls, rocketing out of the hangar and into the sky, where he felt most free.

After flying for about fifteen minutes, Twinkle Park began to enter the fox's field of vision. "Twinkle Park, dead ahead!" Tails said aloud as he closed in on the amusement park where his big brother had a surprise waiting for him. As he landed the X-Tornado, Tails caught sight of an orange kitsune, closely resembling himself, only taller, with four bangs and different shoes and gloves standing near the entrance. "Bro!" Tails shouted in joy as he jumped out of the cockpit and ran up to his brother, Cody "Tyler" Prower.

"Happy birthday, kid. Ready to have some fun?" Tyler asked, ruffling the birthday kit's headfur. "Haha! Thanks, bro! And I'm always ready to have fun!" Tails replied happily, wagging his tails behind him. Tyler put his arm around Tails' shoulder and the pair of kitsunes walked through the entrance. Tyler led Tails to an area of the park decorated with balloons, streamers, and a huge pile of presents. Tails couldn't believe his eyes. "Wow! Bro, did you do all this for me!?" Tyler smiled and said "Not just me..." Tails was overjoyed when all of his friends jumped out from behind the tress.

"SURPRISE!!" Everybody shouted. Every one of Tails' friends had come to his surprise party: Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Cream and Cosmo. Even Shadow had come. "Happy birthday, lil' guy!" Sonic said, giving Tails a playful punch in the arm. "Thanks, Sonic!" The fox said, looking around at all his friends. Knuckles gave Tails a thumb-up and Shadow just flashed the kit a quick half-smile. Cream and Amy both said together, "Happy birthday, Tails!"

"Thanks, you two. Uh... hi, Cosmo." Tails greeted the Seedrian. Tails was already blushing like mad when he saw that Cosmo was wearing a different, much shorter dress than normal, and completely looked over the fact that her ruby colored amulet was missing, but he felt his cheeks growing hotter as she approached him. "Happy birthday, Tails." She said shyly, giving the fox a small peck on the cheek. Tails brought his hand up to his now favorite cheek and managed in between stutters to say "Th... thanks, Cos... Cosmo."

"Don't mention it, Tails." The plant girl smiled, taking Tails' hand in hers and leading him to the picnic table where the a large cake sat. In front of Tails was a large orange and blue birthday cake, shaped like the original Tornado, with the words "Happy Birthday, Tails" Written in orange letters, with the T made out of two fox tails. "Thanks, you guys! The cake looks great!" Sonic smiled evilly and said "Be careful, Tails. IAmy/I made that cake!" Amy responded by smacking Sonic upside the back of his head.

"Shut up, Sonic." Amy huffed. Tails cut a slice of the cake and took a bite. "Mmm! This is great, Amy!" Tails then swallowed the entire piece in one bite. Everyone else sat down and had some cake with the birthday fox, and afterwards, it was time for presents. Sonic handed Tails a box with blue wrapping paper. "Here, bro. I hope you like it." Tails happily took the package and began tearing it open. Inside was a picture frame, and in the frame was a picture of a younger Sonic, holding a young, orange kitsune in his arms.

"Wow, Sonic. This is really nice. Thank you." The fox smiled warmly, hugging the hedgehog. "Aww, it was nothing." Sonic said. Amy handed Tails a package next and said "Here, Tails. This one's from me and Cream together." Tails opened the package and saw a blue and orange Piko-Piko Hammer. "Whoa, cool!" Tails exclaimed. "Amy smiled and explained the present. " It's actually my hammer, but Cream was the one who chose the colors and painted it." Tails gave both girls a hug and thanked them for the gift. Next came Knuckles' present.

"Here, kid." The red echidna handed the fox a small, yet heavy box. Tails' curiosity had already gotten the better of him as he ripped the box open in a hurry, and the contents dropped to the table, making a large IBANG!/I as they hit. Tails couldn't believe what Knuckles had given him. "Knuckles... you're giving me your Shovel Claws!?" Knuckles merely shrugged and said "I overheard you talking about how cool they were one day, and I don't really have a use for them anymore. Enjoy, kid." Tails jumped up and hugged Knuckles' neck, making the echidna's peach muzzle turn bright red. "Thanks, Knuckles."

"No problem, Tails. Glad you like 'em." To everyone's surprise, Shadow was the next one to offer a gift to Tails. The ebony hedgehog pulled a large box out from behind a tree and said "Here you go, enjoy." Tails walked over to the large package and tore it open. He was amazed by what he saw. "Shadow, is this..." Shadow smiled. "Yep. That's one of the data computers from space colony ARK. It has data and schematics for the Eclipse Cannon, the Bio-Lizard, and even some information on me. Just promise me you won't clone me, and you'll see your next birthday."

Tails nodded vigorously and said "No problem. Thanks a lot, Shadow! This is awesome!" Shadow smiled and leaned back against a tree as Tyler presented his gift to his little brother. "Here, bro. I know you'll like these." Tails was so excited, he started tearing, and even gnawing on the package to open it as fast as he could. Once opened, Tails saw a new pair of gloves, as well as shoes, exactly like his brothers. "Wow, bro! I love 'em! Thank you so much!" Tails jumped up and gave Tyler a huge hug. "No sweat, bro. Glad you like it." Tails sat back down and quickly removed his shoes and gloves, putting his new ones on.

Now came Cosmo's gift. "He-here, Tails." Cosmo said blushing. Tails smiled warmly and carefully took the package from her. He carefully opened it, and was surprised as to what he found inside. "Cosmo... is this..." Cosmo smiled. "Yes. That is the pendant given to me by my mother when I was a baby. I want you to have it, Tails." Tails Shed a single tear and said "Thank you, Cosmo. I promise I'll take great care of it, just as you did." Tails gave Cosmo a long hug, until Tyler interrupted.

"So, who's ready for the real fun to begin? This Iis/I an amusement park, right? Let's go amuse ourselves!" Everyone cheered as they each ran to separate rides, Tails and Cosmo choosing the Tunnel of Love. As they got in the pink, swan-shaped boat, Cosmo lost her footing and fell right into Tails' arms, causing the fox to blush like mad. "Are... you okay, Cosmo?"

"Yes... I'm fine. Thank you for catching me, Tails." Tails took his seat. "No problem, Cosmo." As they continued their ride, Tails and Cosmo were now subconsciously holding hands. Tails then turned to Cosmo and said "Cosmo?" The Seedrian turned her head, looking the kitsune in the eyes. "Yes, Tails?"

"Cosmo, I wanted to tell you... that I... I really like you. Actually, I think I... I..." Cosmo raised her hands up to Tails' face, cupping his cheeks, and spoke softly. "I know what you're trying to say... I love you too, Tails." The next thing that Cosmo did was what Tails had yearned for since the day he laid eyes on her. She leaned forward and pressed her lips firmly against his, engaging them in a long, passionate kiss. After what felt like hours, Tails and Cosmo parted lips and the two continued to enjoy the ride. "Cosmo?" Tails whispered. "Yes, Tails?" She whispered, still enjoying the fox's warmth. "Thank you for making this birthday the best ever." The fox embraced Cosmo in a warm hug and the new couple enjoyed each others' company the rest of the night, and as they would for the rest of their lives.

....The End (Happy Birthday, Tails!) 


End file.
